White Christmas
by Toto Uzumaki
Summary: If you didn't know, a white Christmas takes the work, and skill, of two. Yaoi! NorthxJack.
1. Prologue

__Summary: If you didn't know, a white Christmas takes the work, and skill, of two.

A.N: I have no idea why, but this idea just popped in my head. . .Anyway, my first story on Fanfic so...I'm just getting the hang of things. It won't hurt my feelings if you're mean, I don't really mind but, so...yeah. Anyway!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Rise of The Gaurdians

...I can't draw and I'm poor...and if i did own it there would be yaoi and yuri at every inch

Warning: Contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) in later chapters, if you don't like it, you should leave.

Prologue

Every Christmas people pray for snow, saying that would be their Christmas gift from Santa. But since Santa can't control the weather, he always has to ask a certain fellow, who shall not be named, not as widely known as Santa.

But, no matter how long and hard people prayed for snow on Christmas day, sometimes it just doesn't happen, well most of the time(99.99-%). Not because Santa doesn't try, but just because, apparently, that certain someone is too busy with other things to even talk to North at all. But what North didn't know was, that certain person, had a perfectly good reason for not talking to him.

~Prologue-End~


	2. Chapter 1:Letter Reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Chapter 1: Letter Reading

North was in his office, reading all the letters he had received that day. He was glad to see all the different things his believers had to write about, he read one from a boy whose name was Jack, _Just like that young fellows name, the one who controls the snow. _He read the letter in his head:

Dear Santa,

My friends said that you aren't real, we are all in extended classes so they say they are "too smart" and "mature" to believe in you. Of course, I still believe in you but, to be sure, I'm asking for something only possible by you. So, I've seen movies where they had snow on Christmas, they call it a White Christmas, and my parents promised me that if it snowed on Christmas they would get back together. The one gift I want for Christmas is snow, so my parents will get together and I'll know you still exist. So, please, this is the only thing I am asking for, please.

Thank you,

Jack Claus

North's eyes had started watering up as he whimpered, "Such a nice boy, unlike Jack Frost. Ugh I said his name, he makes me so mad." He growled, and then he suddenly had an idea, "I will capture this 'busy' Jack Frost." He said, making air quotes around busy.

Elsewhere-

Jack was running in the forest, beneath the scattered sunlight that shown through the many leaves. He could no longer control the weather nor escape because he didn't have his staff at hand.

He looked back at the shadow behind him, causing him to trip and try to back away, he yelled at the dark shadow to stay away. It was barely an inch away from Jack, who screamed no and then heard very familiar bells from the sky, as the sound got closer and closer the shadow disappeared and jack had his staff back. He tried to stand, but shook horribly, leaning on his newly returned staff as if he was an old, mortal human using a cane. North busted with laughter at the sight.

"Now you look just like an old human man with messed up legs." He let out a belching laughter, tears starting in his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Oh?" Jack started, a crooked smile on his face, "Just like you, North?" he laughed.

"Hoho, that joke no funny, Jack." North let out a fake laugh, "You should be respectful of your elders." He glared at the 'young' boy.

Although North was staring right at him he didn't even notice what Jack was doing there, and he didn't even bother to ask.

Jack raised an eyebrow looking at North, still leaning on his staff because he couldn't really stand, "So, anyway, North," Jack started to slowly standup straight, "What are you doing here?" he stared at the tall man standing in front of him with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, yes," he cleared his throat, "About that. So, I was reading letters that were sent to me because, as you know, Christmas is coming up."

"Aaand…?" he motioned for North to continue, when he didn't Jack sighed, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well…" North hesitated, "Just…" he took out a letter and shoved it onto Jack, "Read this."

"Okaaaaay?" he grabbed and started to read it; his expression never changed- he was still leaning on his staff, "So?" he looked up, "What's up?"

"Well, as you know, I can't make it snow so…" North started, deciding to let the white-haired boy finish the sentence.

"So you want me to help?" he cocked an eyebrow, North simply nodded a smile on his face, "Well…I'd really love to help, b-"

"Oh! Yes, I knew you would help me, Jack Frost" North interrupted squeezing the "teen" in front of him with glee.

"_But!_" Jack broke free of North's grip, "I'm busy." He flew away, staff in his hand.

North just stared at the boy, slowly fading in the distance, _Oh?_ He thought to himself, _He's busy? _He got into his sleigh, _Well then, let us see how "busy" he is! _And off he went.

~Chapter 1-End~

AN: What letter reading leads to, I seriously thought this was the third chapter. Anyways, I'm really super sorry for taking this long :'( I just had a lot to do and a lot on my mind and never really got to typing. Starting now I'll be updating every other week until I have enough that I can do it every week, any ideas that you may have feel free to tell me! And again sorry!


End file.
